Dragon Ball
Many deaths occur during the Dragon Ball series, although several of the characters are revived with the Dragon Balls. ''Note: Every single character on this list is either currently, formerly, or eventually will become a resident of Other World. Dragon Ball's version of the afterlife. '' Pre-Dragon Ball * Supreme Kai of the West: Killed by Majin Buu back when he looked like Kid Buu. * Supreme Kai of the North: Killed by Majin Buu back when he looked like Kid Buu. * Bibidi: Killed by Supreme Kai after sealing Majin Buu inside his ball. * Original Super Saiyan: Blew himself up because he appeared to lose control of his power and destroyed the planet he was on. * Garlic: Sealed away in infinite darkness by Kami, presumably died there, as he, unlike his son, is not immortal. * Master Mutaito: Died when he used the Evil Containment Wave to trap King Piccolo. * King Vegeta: Killed by Frieza by a sharp uppercut to the jaw. * Grandpa Gohan: Crushed under Great Ape Goku's foot. * Planet Kanassa: Everyone that was on Planet Kanassa were killed by Bardock's Elite. * Planet Meat: Everyone that was on Planet Meat were killed either by Bardock's Elite or Dodoria's Elite. * Bardock's Elite: (Fasha, Borgos, Tora, and Shugesh) All executed by Dodoria's Elite. * Dodoria's Elite: Killed by Bardock. * Many Unnamed Frieza Henchmen: Many were killed by Bardock while making his way to Frieza, the remainder of them were killed by Frieza's Supernova. * Bardock: Killed when Frieza threw a Supernova at Planet Vegeta to blow it up. * Planet Vegeta: Saiyans and everyone else that was on Planet Vegeta were executed by Frieza's Supernova. Dragon Ball Emperor Pilaf Saga * Giant Fish: Killed by Goku when he was fishing. * Pack of Wolves: Killed by Goku after they attacked him in the forest. Goku cooks one of them and eats it. * Centipede: Goku eats one. Tournament Saga No one dies during this saga. Red Ribbon Army Saga * Antique Shop Owner: Killed by Colonel Silver. * Red Ribbon Army soldiers: Killed by Goku. * Major Metallitron: His batteries were drained of their energy. * Buyon: Killed by Goku. Through a long and tiring process, Goku eventually realizes that Buyon is susceptible to the cold, and after Goku knocks a small hole into the wall, Buyon is frozen solid. With this, Goku strikes the monster with a hard enough punch to shatter him into pieces. *'General White': Killed by Android 8. In an angry rage, Android 8 punches General White so hard he flies through Muscle Tower and past mountains far in the distance. Killed probably by a great height. *Ninja Murasaki: Killed by Android 8's bomb. General Blue Saga * Captain Dark: Killed by Master Roshi with a single punch to his stomach. * Octopapa: Killed by Goku. Fried by a Kamehameha. * Red Ribbon Army soldiers: Killed by Goku, Roshi, Launch, and in a trap of the Pirate Cave. Commander Red Saga * General Blue: Killed by Mercenary Tao. Mercenary Tao killed General Blue by sticking his tongue on a pressure point on General Blue's temple. * Red Ribbon Army soldiers: Killed by Goku and Bora. * Captain Yellow: Killed by Goku. Goku punches him out of his plane while in midair, killing him. * Bora: Killed by Mercenary Tao. When Mercenary Tao arrives, Upa's father jumps in to protect Goku but he is killed with his own spear by Mercenary Tao. He is later revived by the Dragon Balls. * Tailor: Killed by Mercenary Tao. When he asks for his pay, Tao wonders why he would ask the world's greatest assassin to give away money and kills him with a Pressure Point Attack. * Red Ribbon Army soldiers: Killed by Goku. Goku entered the Red Ribbon Army's headquarters and killed all officials. * Commander Red: Killed by Staff Officer Black. He heavily underestimated Goku's strength as he simply raises the ceiling and reaches Black. * Staff Officer Black: Killed by Goku. Black tries to escape from Goku but the young warrior sufficed and double-punched straight through the Battle Jacket, which exploded, with Black trapped in it, as the one thing not installed in the Battle Jacket was a parachute. Fortuneteller Baba Saga No one dies during this saga. Tien Shinhan Saga * Krillin: Killed by Tambourine. After the Tournament, he is killed by Tambourine, who was out to kill all of the greatest martial artists so that King Piccolo would go unchallenged. He is later revived with the Dragon Balls. King Piccolo Saga * Bacterian: Killed by Tambourine. Tambourine electrocutes him with his Shocker Flatline technique. Later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Nam: Killed by Tambourine. However, he is later revived by the Dragon Balls. * King Chappa: Killed by Tambourine. Killed by the One-Hundred Arms Attack. He is revived by the Dragon Balls later. * Pamput: Killed by Tambourine with one kick. It could be possible he was revived by the Dragon Balls. * Man-Wolf: Killed by Tambourine. His corpse is seen floating in a lake with a pole impaled through his chest. He is revived by the Dragon Balls. * Giran: Killed by Tambourine. Tambourine impales him sideways through the stomach with his hand. He later comes back to life thanks to the Dragon Balls. * Cymbal: Killed by Yajirobe. Yajirobe kills him, and due to his hunger, eats him, saying his is an excellent meal. * Tambourine: Killed by Goku. Goku is at full strength and kills him with his Kamehameha, completely pulverizing him in the process. * Master Roshi: Master Roshi performs the Evil Containment Wave and nearly succeeds at trapping King Piccolo again, but misses the jar's opening at the last second. Before he dies from using the move, Master Roshi assures King Piccolo that he has not won yet and someone will succeed where he failed. He is later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Chiaotzu: Killed by King Piccolo. Chiaotzu tries to stop him by wishing for his destruction, but is killed by King Piccolo's blast before he could finish his sentence. However, he is later revived by the Dragon Balls. * Shenron: Killed by King Piccolo. After granting King Piccolo his youth, Shenron prepares to leave but King Piccolo blasts him and kills before he can. However, Kami later rebuilds him. * Drum: Killed by Goku. Tien Shinhan stares in awe, shocked at how Goku has become so strong since the last time he saw him, as he killed Drum with one kick. * Piano: Goku punches King Piccolo and he is sent flying into Piano, wounding him. After the fight between King Piccolo and Goku ensues, Piano can be seen sinking into the rubble, which apparently kills Piano as he falls underground. * King Piccolo: Killed by Goku. Goku prepares to put all of his strength into one single punch, but King Piccolo prepares to block it. Goku shouts "It's time for your terror to end!" and launches the punch, suddenly the image of the Great Ape appears with Goku as he flies towards King Piccolo. A loud explosion rings out and Tien looks up; Goku has punched a hole clean through King Piccolo's chest. King Piccolo then hovers in the sky, and explodes. Piccolo Jr. Saga No one dies during this saga. Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * Sansho: Killed by Piccolo. Piccolo smashed the demon into the wall and finished him with an energy blast. * Nicky: Killed when Goku hit Ginger with a Kamehameha, knocking him into Nicky and killing them both in the resulting explosion. * Ginger: Shot by Goku with a Kamehameha, knocking him into Nicky and killing them both. Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga * Farmer: Killed by Raditz. He tried to shoot Raditz, but Raditz caught the bullet and flicked it back at him, making the farmer the first person to die in Dragon Ball Z. * Raditz: Killed by Piccolo. Goku held Raditz in place, and then Piccolo shot him with a Special Beam Cannon, mortally wounding him. Piccolo later finished Raditz off while he was laughing at him. We do not see exactly what Piccolo does to him, but we can assume it is not a pretty sight, because when Krillin and Bulma take his scouter, Raditz's corpse remains unseen. * Goku: Killed by Piccolo, though he sacrificed himself. He held Raditz in place so he could not escape, and Piccolo shot a Special Beam Cannon through both of them. Goku was later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Greger: Thrown into the Pit by King Moai's soldiers after losing a championship fight to Lesoy. He was then eaten by Yetti, the monster. * Lesoy: Head destroyed by Vegeta using a finger beam. * Yetti: Completely destroyed by Nappa using a Bomber DX. * King Moai: Killed by Vegeta. As he attempted to run after seeing Yetti get killed by Nappa, Vegeta shot a rock through his chest, killing him instantly. * Atla: Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. * Lemlia: Killed when Vegeta blew up Planet Arlia. * Planet Arlia: Everyone that was on Planet Arlia was killed by Vegeta when he blew up the planet. * The Saibamen (6): **One was killed by Vegeta with a finger beam after getting beaten by Tien Shinhan. **One self-destructed to kill Yamcha. **Three were killed with an expanding energy blast from Krillin. **One was thrown into the air and killed by Piccolo with a Chou Makouhou. * Yamcha: Killed when a Saibaman jumped on him and self-destructed. He was later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. * Chiaotzu: Self-destructed in an unsuccessful attempt to destroy Nappa. Was later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. * Tien Shinhan: Used up all his energy in a Tri-Beam, which he shot at Nappa. Nappa survived, but Tien died from using up all his energy. Was later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. * Piccolo: Killed by Nappa. Nappa shot a Bomber DX at Gohan, and Piccolo jumped in front of him and was killed by the energy blast. Was later revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls. * Kami: Killed when Piccolo was killed by Nappa. If Piccolo dies, Kami dies, and vice versa. Therefore, when Piccolo was revived with the Namekian Dragon Balls, so was Kami. * Nappa: Killed by Vegeta. Disappointed that Nappa lost a fight to Goku, Vegeta threw him into the air and destroyed him with the Galaxy Breaker Wave. Namek Saga * Banan: Kicked into each other by Krillin and Gohan, causing the two to fall into the lake. * Sui: Punched into each other by Krillin and Gohan, causing the two to fall into the lake. * Cui: Punched into the air by Vegeta, and then blown up with a Dirty Fireworks Attack. * Cargo: Killed by Dodoria with a mouth blast over Moori's shoulder. He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Moori: Neck snapped by Dodoria after Frieza went back on his word to leave the Namek village in peace. He was later revived with the Dragon Balls. * Dodoria: Killed by Vegeta. The two made a deal that Dodoria tell Vegeta the truth about the destruction of his home planet, but Vegeta did not keep his end of the bargain. As Dodoria attempted to get back to Frieza, Vegeta shot an energy wave to completely obliterated him in midair. * Tsuno: Killed by Vegeta when Vegeta invaded the only Namek village Frieza had not attacked. The Elder tried to stop Vegeta from taking the Dragon Ball, but Vegeta obliterated him with an energy wave. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga * Leon: Goku blasted the ceiling making a giant boulder falling onto him and crushing him. * Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy: Dies because of Leon's explosion. * Mutchi: Blown up by Trunks' Brave Cannon. * Dolltaki: Killed by General Rilldo because of his failure on Planet Luud. Baby Saga * Dr. Myuu: Killed by Baby. Baby was presumbed killed by Goku, Trunks, and Pan, but Baby temporarily controlled Dr. Myuu from inside his body, and smashed his way out, blasting the doctor into pieces. Baby told Myuu that he no longer needed a master, so he smashed Dr. Myuu's head. * General Rilldo: Killed by Pan, Goku, and Trunks. However, the three fired a combined Kamehameha attack that easily killed the un-transformed Rilldo. * Baby: Killed by Goku's 10x Kamehameha. After Baby escaped the weakened Vegeta's body, a newly transformed Goku fired his energy wave at Baby, who was trying to escape via his spaceship, into the sun. * Piccolo: Killed when the Earth blew up after he sacrificed himself. He did not wish to be brought back to life, so Earth could be at peace without the Black Star Dragon Balls. He is sent to Heaven by King Yemma. Super 17 Saga * Krillin: Killed by Android 17, who was brainwashed by his clone created from the depths of Hell. After Krillin tried to help 17 remember how much he hated Dr. Gero, Android 17 shot a Photon Flash through Krillin's chest. * Pui Pui: Killed by Goten. Goten shows up and kicks him into a wall, killing him. * Yakon: Killed by Trunks. Trunks exterminates him as well with an energy ball. * Android 19: Killed by Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks form a duel attack, shooting energy waves into an alley where 19 is hiding, which makes Android 19 explode and his head rolls on the ground. * Red Ribbon Army: Killed by Pan. Pan manages to decimate some of the most powerful Red Ribbon Army members by slamming through them mercilessly, including (in order) Major Metallitron, Staff Officer Black, General Blue, and Captain Yellow (the last two are blown up simultaneously). * Saibamen: Majuub, Goten, and Trunks eliminate the Saibamen attacking the populance. * Nappa: Killed by Vegeta. Nappa, still angry over Vegeta's betrayal all those years ago, attacks the Saiyan with enormous rage but Vegeta easily disintegrates him with an energy wave. * General Rilldo: Killed by Majuub, blowing him up with an energy wave. * Dr. Gero: As mentioned above, killed by Super 17 after Myuu betrayed him. Super 17 destroys him with an energy wave at Myuu's command. This is somewhat ironic as 17 killed Dr. Gero the first time. * Dr. Myuu: Killed by Super 17 with an Electro Eclipse Bomb, directing it at him due to the original 17's influence rather then killing Goku and 18. * Super 17: Killed by Goku and Android 18 after Goku used the Dragon Fist on him, and fired a few Kamehameha waves through his damaged system, putting an end to the evil Android. Shadow Dragon Saga * Haze Shenron: Killed by Goku and Pan's Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha. * Rage Shenron: Killed by Goku with a Kamehameha. * Oceanus Shenron: Killed by Goku with a Kamehameha. * Naturon Shenron: Killed by Goku with a Kamehameha. * Eis Shenron: Killed by Goku's Super Dragon Fist. * Nuova Shenron: Sacrificed himself to save Goku from Syn Shenron's energy blast. Is later revived by Goku. * Nuova Shenron: Re-absorbed the Dragon Ball into Omega Shenron's body, shattering him from the inside. * Omega Shenron/Syn Shenron: Killed by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb and the Dragon Balls reverted to their normal states. Post-Dragon Ball * Demigra: Destroyed by the Future Warrior in the Crack of Time. Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Fan-made